


Brooklyn Dreamin'

by Shirazia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Uses His Words, Dubious Consent, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Feels, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, New York City, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott is kinda bad boyfriend, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazia/pseuds/Shirazia
Summary: NYC AUNot everything or everyone is as they seem. Story about love that messes up your life, minimum wage jobs and trying to make it big in the city that never sleeps.Not exactly a happy story, but every cloud has a silver lining.





	1. The gig

(Stiles' POV)

The heavy rain soaks my clothes and I shiver. It's late November and almost no one is out, but beggars can’t be choosers. It has been a slow night, exactly zero customers, and I'm starting to lose hope of making any money tonight. Maybe I should just go home...

A car slows down and its window rolls down. “Hey pretty thing, how much for an hour?”The driver asks. He looks like my regular customer type, well off and deep in the closet. He is kinda cute though, probably could get someone for free, but I am not complaining. I smile at him and lean against the wall trying to look sexy. I am after all trying to make a deal happen.  
“90 bucks per hour.” I say. I have some self respect after all. However, to be brutally honest at this point I would be willing to give him a good discount just to make this deal happen. Some money is better than no money. 

I anxiously take a drag of my cigarette while waiting for him to answer. It’s too cold to spend this much outside wearing next to nothing. I really hope this guy will take me to a motel. 

He looks me up and down as if trying to judge if I am worth of the 90 dollar making me feel extremely cheap.  
”Show me your arms.” He orders. Usually customers want to avoid junkies, so this is nothing out of ordinary. I shrug off my thin leather jacket obediently and show him my arms. There are no needle marks, so I am not worried. 

He examines them briefly and then gives me an approving nod. ”Good, I will pay you for two hours. Hop in.” He says and gestures me towards his car, a real nice black BMW with darkened windows. 

I stump my cigarette and step closer. However, before sliding into the car I discreetly snap a picture of his plates and send it to Erica. You can never be sure which one will try something funny. 

“I am taking you to a motel,” he says and starts the car. “Anyway, got a name sweet cheeks?”

So, he is one of those guys. ”Taylor.” I answer to humor him. It’s not my given name, but he is paying for this, so I feel like I should answer. However, I am not stupid enough to give him my real name.

“Nice to meet you Taylor, I am Peter.” He smirks like the name Taylor would be funny somehow. like an inside joke only he knows of. 

I look around to pass the time, and to give my brain something else to do than panic. The car has expensive looking interior and he is wearing one of those suits that probably costs more than I make in two or three months. I wonder if he is some CEO or something, not that it matters, but still. Finally, we arrive to one of those cheap motels and when he closes the door behind us I start feeling even more nervous, but at least I am out of the cold. The weather in New York in late November is definitely something else than the in sunny California. 

”Clothes off Taylor.” 

“Money first.” I say. First rule of prostitution: make sure to get your money before sex or they may not pay at all.

He nods and counts the bills on the night table. 

I nod and swallow, and put on a seductive smile. I slide off my clothes quickly giving him a good glimpse of my body. He seems to like what he sees considering can hear his breathing getting heavier.  
”Nice body bitch.” He says appreciatively. ”Suck me off, no teeth.” 

I kneel between his legs and he ends coming way faster than I had expected. I guess it has been while since he got some action or I am just that good, which I doubt. After five minute he is ready to go again, horny bastard. He takes me doggy style on the bed with minimum preparation and lube, but I just grit my teeth and let him fuck me roughly, while I touch myself to make this whole thing suck less. He is not bad in bed, and normally I don’t mind little roughness, but he is not Scott and I don't really want him like that anyway. He suggest that we take a shower and I agree. He fucks me one more time after that, before pulling on clothes and leaving. ”Not the worst fuck I have had, sweet cheeks.” He says before he closes the motel room door.  
I take another shower feeling exhausted and dirty, like always after sleeping with a client. 

On my way home I use some of the money to buy food and asthma medication for Scott, as I know that he has been running low and his paycheck from the vet clinic won’t come for another week. When I finally make it home I see Scott sitting on the fire steps. His feet are dangling in the air and he is looking really sour.

“You’re not going to try to jump, are you?” I ask half-jokingly. These past few months have been really hard for him. Money has been tight and getting gigs is really hard in here. There are just so many aspiring bands and artists. 

He half smiles and shrugs, ”it's an appealing thought. They just called me from that bar we we were supposed to play tonight, apparently they found someone better and more famous,” he hangs his head. It is not the first time this happens. 

”I am sorry Scott.” I say hugging him. “But hey jumpers make ugly corpses.Your insides splash all over the pavement and some poor minimum paid city worker has to scrub your blood off the street. Wouldn’t that be kinda lame. Plus that bar is just stupid, you are so talented and all...their loss.” 

Despite his sour mood he lift the corner of his mouth a bit. “Yeah…Thanks Stiles.” He hands me a cigarette and I accept it. He lights them both and we sit there quietly watching the passers-byes. 

He glances me sideways. ”Did you manage to make some money?” 

”Yeah, brought food and meds to you.” I say staring down at my cigarette.  
He nods looking relieved. Money is definitely good news. Work has been slow lately, so I haven’t made a lot in tips, and he has been too sick to work for the past few days. So, we have survived purely on ramen for more days than I want to think about or repeat ever again. 

He wraps his arm around my body and kisses me letting his hands sneak towards my groin.“You are the best, babe.” He murmurs. But my body tenses and I wince. The earlier guy left some pretty nasty bruises on my hips and I am sore all over. ”Please, not today...” I mumble my heartbeat speeding up. 

He turns my head, so I have to face him and then he spots the bruises on my arms. ”Talk to me Stiles, what happened to you?” He demands looking worried. 

”Nothing.” I say looking down and trying to pull the leather jacket to cover my bruises better, hoping that he would just let this go. Unfortunately trying to pull the jacket to cover my arms better means that I end up flashing him some of my lower back.

Scott’s eyes widen. ”You fucking did not,” he gasps counting one plus one.” I told you to quit prostitution, but considering those hands shaped bruises, you obviously did not.” 

”You needed those meds and both of us needed more food.” I say angrily meeting his eyes for the first time. I am too tired to deal with this right now.

”I can't believe my boyfriend is a whore.” He says lighting another cigarette. 

” I did it for us.” I mumble and go in. I know that he hates what I do, and it is not like I would exactly want to do it either but living in NYC is expensive and this is the only job that pays enough to keep us off the street while he is still too sick to work. He is an ass anyway, I love him, but he an ass. OK, he is not always an ass, he can be really sweet when he wants to be. If he wouldn't, I probably wouldn't have fallen for him. 

We came here so he could make his dream come true, but it has been months and he seems to be no closer of becoming a rock star. He and his band were kinda big thing in our county, but the competition is so much harsher around here. He is good, but there are plenty of others as good as him, I admit to myself. I want to support him, and I do. But when I suck weird guys off to make the ends meet, I can’t help but wishing that he would just get a regular full-time job. But, guess I love him too much to ever ask him to do that.

…

I finish my shift at the diner and head out to the club where Scott is playing tonight. The band is already carrying instruments to the stage and Scott flashes me one of his winning smiles. ”How was your work, babe?” 

I shrug and answer ”Pretty normal, happy to have a day off tomorrow though. I was thinking about that we could hang out or something.” 

”Oh, I got a band practice with the guys though. Probably will take most of my tomorrow. Sorry Stiles."

”OK..well, anyway I am happy to see you play tonight.” I smile. 

”Yeah thanks. We start in ten minutes” He kisses me quickly and then shushes me away. 

I sit to one of the tables and order a beer. I hate the taste, but I need to relax. People start arriving and I scan the crowd, it is a pretty good audience for a Saturday night. Mostly guys in leather jackets and girls with impressive amounts of eyeliner. 

The band starts and I enjoy the view. Scott looks edible good on the stage and they are on fire. This sight, him glowing on the stage, is what makes it all worth of it.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. ”Taylor?”  
Oh shit, it is the guy from last night. I curse my luck and glance to the stage quickly to see if Scott is watching. Luckily he is not. at least for now. This is bad. Ok, just play it cool Stiles, you can do it. This is not the first client that recognizes you. 

”Sorry man, you must be mistaken. I am not Taylor.” I say coolly, without turning to look at him. It is easier to lie that way. But he sits down. ”I would recognise that hair and leather jacket anywhere. Though you probably lied about the name 'Taylor'.” 

”What do you want?” I sigh hoping he would just leave me alone. 

”You, preferably naked.” He says and sips his beer. 

”Won´t happen tonight, I am not working.” I say trying to sound somewhat friendly. I mean I don’t want to cause a scene, and it is not like he would be a bad guy or something. 

”Shame, you were a good lay.” He says sounding disappointed. I glance at the stage again, but Scott is still luckily solely focusing on singing. 

Peter follows my eyes. “Ah, I see..your boyfriend is here.”

He stands up and smiles knowingly ruffling my hair ”Ah I see. Well, I will see ya around, sweet cheeks.”

Finally I am left alone, but can’t seem to enjoy rest of the show.

After twenty more minutes or so, it is the time for the encore. The audience cheers wildly and some girl with brown long hair shouts “I love you Scott!” I feel like rolling my eyes at her, but to be honest they played really well tonight. Scott smiles like thousand suns and I head to his direction wanting to congratulate him. He smiles and at me, and I manage to kiss his cheek…but then the crowd of the fangirls sweeps him out of my reach. 

”I will probably sleep at Boyd’s, you don't have to wait for me.” He shouts and then he is gone with his bandmates, without even waiting for my answer. 

I nod anyway, trying to not to feel disappointed that he didn't invite me to come along. Don’t be stupid, I tell myself. This is his rock star moment, and it’s not like he would have to invite me every time when he is hanging out with his friends. Still I can’t help but wish that he wouldn't have pretty much told me to go home. It used to be so different, when we still lived in Beacon Hills, he always wanted spent all his time with me and invited me to all the after parties. However, lately things have been changing and he seems to have less and less time for me. 

I take my jacket and decide to call Erica. She is probably still up anyway, and I don’t really feel like being alone tonight. I walk out and see some blond lady talking to Scott and rest of the band, everyone looking excited. Odd. Well, whatever, it is not like it would be any of my business. 

”Hey Erica, are you still up?” 

”Oh hi Stiles, yeah I am up, about to start watching the season two of Supernatural.” 

”Yeah, can I drop by? I have a night off.”  
“Not that I wouldn’t want to hang out, but didn't Scott have that gig tonight. I mean  
ain’t you with him?”

“He is with his friends..”

”Ok…” I can hear the disapproval from her tone, although she is trying to hide it. “See you in a bit.” 

“Thanks Erica.” She is a great friend, but seems to dislike Scott for some reason.

We hang out and play Mario Kart, and she kicks my ass in it, but to be fair it's her console and she probably plays it all the time. At some point I end up falling asleep on her couch and wake violently to my phone ringing. It's Scott, of course. I am never sure if I should be happy or annoyed when he calls me drunk. I mean, I don’t want to wake up five am to my phone ringing, but they do say that the one you call when you are drunk is the one you love or something. 

”Where are youuuu?” Scott slurs to the phone. Obviously more than just little buzzed. 

”Sleeping at Erica`s, dude...babe it's like five am. Go to bed.” 

”I gotch bigo news and I missing youu. Your butt is cutee.” 

”Scott...go to sleep, let`s talk on the morning.” 

”Hmpf.” *click* 

I shake my head and fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that in both of my Teen Wolf fics Stiles is a prostitute. Kinda funny, but not intentional. Anyway, thanks for reading. This work will probably be update every two weeks or so. Sorry for no Derek in this chapter, he will make his appearance soonish. Feel free to drop by your opinion about my version of Scott or anything else. 
> 
> x  
> Shirazia


	2. Deals and assholes

I hop into the five past eleven subway and end up picking up some pizza and painkillers on my way home. I mean Scott is probably having a hangover of his life and I know that he was supposed to practice with the guys today. I drank yesterday too, but feel totally ok. But to be fair I only drank about two beers, while Scott has most likely downed at least twenty beers and half of a tequila bottle, considering his drinking habits. I Just hope that he didn't drink his whole paycheck, again. I mean we need at least some of that to pay the rent, and I really don’t want to suck off weird guys just because he was too caught up on having fun. 

I open the apartment door and familiar smell hits my nose. It seems that I was right about him having a hangover. Yay ten points to Stiles. Scott is vomiting in the bathroom, and to be honest looks like a train wreck. ”Hi rock star, I brought pepperoni pizza and aspirins.” I tell him trying to keep my volume down. 

”You are an angel.” He smiles and wipes his mouth. 

”Mmm…you played well yesterday,” I say throwing my clothes absentmindedly towards the hamper. I am so sweaty and feel absolutely gross. 

Scott follows me munching his pizza slice. ”Oh yeah btw….about the big news. One of the Wolf Records bosses complimented our music and said that they would be interested of hearing our demo. We’ll start recording that the next week.” 

”That`s amazing man!” I shout and kiss him, despite the fact that he just vomited, I am just so excited. ”I am so happy for you.” Finally, after months and months of nothing, there finally seem to be some progress. 

”When I am famous, I will move out of this rat hole and buy a real nice bike.” He dreams and then adds after a while, almost as if it was an afterthought,”and of course you won't have to do that the prostitution thing anymore.”

Then something hits me and I bite my lip, “by the way Scott, how much did you spent?” I wouldn’t care otherwise and hate to act like a nagging housewife, but we still haven’t paid this month’s rent. 

He frowns looking like he is trying to count in his head. “Like 40 bucks, I think. But I will check now to make sure.” He logs into to the online bank and his eyes widen, “shit Stiles, I spent like 200 dollars.” 

I facepalm and sit down. “Scott dude, you can’t pull stunts like this. We are due to pay the rent in three days, and you know Berkman will throw us out if we don’t pay him on time.”

“I know man, sorry. My next paycheck comes in two weeks. Hey how about you pay a bit more now, and I will pay you back in two weeks. Anyway, gotta go, band practice and stuff,” and he is out of the door. 

“I will figure out something once again, I guess.” I mumble annoyed. Nowadays it feels more like I am his mom and not his boyfriend. Maybe I should just go back to Beacon Hills and try to save up for college. 

...

I stand on my regular spot sipping coffee to keep warm wearing low riding ripped jeans and a thin jacket. The outfit that gets me customers, but definitely doesn’t keep me warm. Nothing is really happening and I am getting bored as there doesn’t seem to be anyone interested in my uhm...services, so my mind wanders to Scott.

...Flashback...

“Hey come on Stiles babe, it will be great. You, me and the whole NYC on our feet. I will take you to see the Broadway, and the statue of the liberty, and when we get our break though I will buy you anything you want and take you anywhere you want!"/p>

Scott is pretty much irresistible when he is excited, all glowing and perfect and he is giving me the puppy eyes. “Please Stiles, I need you...I can’t leave to NYC without you. You are my muse and my sunshine.” He kisses my neck and I give up.

“Fine Mr.sappy, we will move to NYC... after we are done with high school. I mean your mom will kill us otherwise.” 

He looks at me like I would have just told him that he has won in lottery.  
“You are the best, I love you Stiles boo.”

“I love you too dude.” I smile. It would be the great next big Stilinski- MCcall adventure. 

...End of the flashback...

A black car slows down and I perk up. ”Glad to see you again Taylor.” Peter smirks. ”Seems like you are working tonight.” 

I give him a nonchalant shrug, but open the passenger door anyway and jump in.  
”So, the same thing than last time or just blow job and go?” I ask trying to smile and act like talking to him wasn’t the last thing I want to do right now.

”I will pay you for an hour,” he says showing me the cash, "so Taylor, or should I say Stiles, your boyfriend is a musician.” 

”Yea, but he knows about what I do,” I answer trying to figure how he knows my name. I guess the most likely option is that he talked to Scott and asked about me, which would be kinda weird. 

”He is a pretty good singer, but there are so many like him. Our record label receives dozens of pretty good demos every week, and to be honest with you, most of them end up just being thrown away. Shame really.“

”Yeah…but he is..what this has to do with me?” I frown trying to understand what he is getting at. I just want him inside and out of me fast as possible and get my cash, I definitely don’t want to be talking about Scott with him. It’s just weird, I don’t want to mix my civil and professional life, thank you very much. 

”I could help him…or I could ruin his chances of ever getting a record deal or even gigs. I will help him, but I want something from you,” Peter answers with a sly smile. 

“Why should I trust you? You might trying be trying to trick me. Prove that you are actually a record boss.” I am not naive enough to believe just anyone pretending to be a record mogul or a film star or whatever. I have learnt that lesson long time ago. 

He rolls his eyes, but nods. “My full name is Peter Hale, google that,” flashing his driver’s license.

I glance at him definitely doubting him, but pull out my phone and google his name. All the result on the first page seem to be about Wolf records, and when I click open the image search it confirms it, he is in every picture. Sometimes alone, sometimes with famous musicians.  
I bite my lip. So he actually is who said he is. I have a bad feeling about this, but I really want Scott to get his chance. He has been working so hard on his music. 

”OK, I believe you. So, what you want?” I ask reluctantly. 

”I like you, so I am not asking anything big. I just want your kidney.”

“What?!”

He laughs, “kidding! I just want sex, for free and regularly. Let’s say twice in a week until Scott has released his first album. Starting from the the next week.”

”OK,” I sigh. This will probably will turn out to be a bad decision, but I love Scott and I can't live with myself if I ruin his career. 

”You really seem to love him,” Peter mumbles quietly and smiles to himself ”OK, enough of the chit chat. Get on the backseat, I am going to fuck you now.” Backseat sex is uncomfortable as usual, there are hardly any space to move and that makes it a lot less smooth than in the movies. But Peter is not the worst looking client I have had sex with and having sex in a car is exciting in a way. I mean there is a fairly good chance that we would be caught by a passerby. So, as far as I don’t think about the fact that I am going to be paid for this and pretend in my head that I feel something for him it is not that bad. 

Afterward he throws me a hundred dollar bill, and I limp to the subway station his business card safely tugged into my back pocket. I hope to god that he will be true to his word and actually help Scott.

…two days later… 

It is pretty late, so I am planning to take the subway home. But to get to the subway station I have to walk through one of those dark alleyways, which can be risky...but it definitely less risky than walking home this late, even though I am not that far away from our apartment building. 

It is obviously my lucky night as there is group of thug looking young men leaning against the wall and drinking. Just great.

I try to walk past them without raising attention, but no such luck. Someone from their little gang spots me and the oh so lovely commenting starts. 

“Hey pretty thing, wanna have some fun?” 

“Come here, and I will let you suck me off.”

“Nice ass.” 

I try to ignore them and just rush past them. But in vain, one of them grabs my arm. I try to wiggle out of his grip, but he is too strong. I am starting to panic. We are in NYC, no one will come and help me. “Where do you think you are going? Give us a little gift for walking on our streets.” The guy holding my hand captive snarls. 

“I got no money. Please let me go.” I mumble trying to pull myself free. Even I know when being a smart-ass is a death wish.

“Not so fast.” the giant holding me barks and slams me against the brick wall. “I am sure pretty girl like you can give us something else. We have seen you standing on that street corner, whore.”

“Please...I just want to go home.” I whisper my heart beating way too fast for it to be healthy. 

He rips my pants down and his friends start laughing. Someone is strangling me. I struggle, but it is all in vain...he is too strong. I am on a verge of a panic attack now and can’t seem to be able to breath, but I keep on fighting.  
But then the guy let's go off me and I collapse to the ground feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. W..what is happening? 

A huge dog has emerged from somewhere and is growling its sharp teeth showing.  
“What the fuck is that?” One of the thugs asks. “Let’s get the fuck out of here! Let it have the whore.” They start running the dog following them until they are out of the alleyway. 

But then the dog turns back towards me walking slowly, like knowing that I won’t be able to outrun it or maybe even get up. I back away against the wall feeling scared, this is like going from disaster to another. I am going to die on this alleyway. Not sure what is the worse option though...being raped and strangled to death or getting mauled to death by an animal. Will they bury me in Beacon Hills or would transporting my body be too expensive? How would they even do that? It's funny of what you think about when you are about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> So, I fixed some mistakes from the chapter one...but there are still probably plenty left. Sorry about that, but I try my best.
> 
> Anyway, have a lovely day! 
> 
> X Shirazia


	3. Doctor Doom

I pray for all the gods I can think of that the beast will just leave me alone, but no such luck. It slowly pats closer to me sniffing the air and soon it is right front of me and then

… it licks my hands and nuzzles me.

“Uh...good dog.” I manage to say even as I am definitely stunned and kinda freaking out, well OK totally freaking out. But to be fair the whole situation is more than a bit absurd. Still this dog did save me and seems to like me for whatever reason. 

We sit there for a while, me and the dog, before I decide to stand up and go home. Scott is probably worried. “Thanks you can stay here.” I tell the dog, like it would understand me and start walking away. 

However, the dog seems to be having none of that. It keeps on walking with me lazily but determinedly. I try to ignore it at first, but the dog just calmly keeps on walking on my side, and somehow that makes me feel a lot of safer. When we make it to my apartment building I try to tell the dog again that he should go wherever he came from, but the dog seems to have no intention of doing that. When I open the downstairs door it slips in before I can stop it. 

I sigh “OK fine, you can come. He seems like a good boy and the dog did save me from those thugs. I am not sure how Scott is going to take this, but at least he has always liked animals. I mean the dude even works with animals. The dog wags its tail a bit. It’s like it would understand me. 

I open the flimsy lock of our apartment door and try to peek in, but once again the dog is faster than me and slips in. Scott however is not home, but there is a note on the table saying: 

“Out with Jackson and Boyd, do't wait for me. 

Scott”

 

I hmph, I don’t even get a babe nowadays. I want to be annoyed that he is out again spending money, although they just cut his hours at the clinic and they are going to have to pay for the recording of the demo. However, the dog keeps nudging my leg and it is so adorable that I can’t stay mad. 

“I guess it is gonna be just you and me tonight, buddy.” I tell it. The dog licks my fingers and we curl up on our bed to watch movies. It all feels very natural and the dog seems content laying on the bed its head on my lap. So, I guess I have accidentally adopted the dog or he has adopted me, I don’t know which way around. 

“I guess you are here to stay dude, and that means that you need a name….how about Truffles?” I ask. 

The dog frowns its eyebrows , well what would be the eyebrows if he were a human, and looks almost offended. 

“OK fine...I get it. You are a dangerous beast, the terror of the city, so no Truffles then. Hmm…” I snap my fingers “Dr. Doom.”

The dog buries its head to the bed. 

“Come on, it’s a great name! Anyways, no one can choose their own name so you are going to be Dr. Doom.” 

Dr. Doom snarls a bit, but he doesn't seem to be serious. But just to be safe I give him few behind ear rubs and that seems to get me back to his good books. His fur is very soft and his whole being radiates safety and calm, basically he is the best snuggle buddy ever. 

I have apparently fallen asleep, as I wake up to alarm. Doom is standing between the bed and the front door looking focused and showing teeth. “What it is boy?” I ask Doom, and then the door opens up and Scott steps in. 

I ruffle Doom’s neck. “It is all good, it is just Scott. He is my boyfriend.” Doom looks displeased but walks to greet Scott, who in turn looks stunned and slightly drunk. 

“Stiles, why there is a wolf in our apartment?” 

“Oh, it’s just Doom, he saved me from thugs..and well, I adopted him or he adopted me, not sure which way around.” 

“Aha.” Then he frowns. “Wait, saved you from what?”

“Some thugs tried to have their way with me.” I say shivering thinking about what could have happened without Doom. “But I am ok thanks to him.” I smile affectionately looking at Doom. 

Scott nods looking angry “What assholes! OK, he can stay.” He kneels down just a bit to be on the Doom’s level “Who’s a good boy? You are a good boy” He baby talks to Doom. Doom huffs at him, but seems to accept the compliment and gives Scott’s hand a lick. No snuggling though. 

“Thanks. dude.” I smile. 

Scott smiles back at me. “He saved you, and I have always wanted a dog anyway. But hey, I gotta take a shower now. I have a shift in like two hours. Wanna join me?“ He says giving me a wink. 

“Yeah.” I smile. It has literally been days since we had sex. 

\---  
(Wolfy thoughts )

Things are changing. Wolf has found him, his mate, he was walking as a human Derek when a really nice smell hit his snout. The best smell he has ever smelled. But mate was in trouble, nasty smelling humans surrounding him, so wolf had to save human. When the enemies are gone wolf goes to him and nuzzles human, to show that he is safe with him. 

Human wants to leave, but now that he has found him he is not leaving this fragile human alone. He is his and needs to be protected. Wolf is not leaving him. 

Finally they make it to the human’s den. The den smells like his human, but also as someone else….the human has a pack, wolf can live with that. Packs are good. Maybe they can both join wolf’s pack. Human touches him a lot that is good, touching creates pack bonds. 

He can smells the sex when they are in the shower together. Wolf doesn’t like that, but he knows that physically fighting the competition is not going to work. Humans don’t do that. What a bummer. He has to think about this, but as a wolf human ways do not make a lot of sense. Scott human is supposed to be Stiles human’s mate but they don’t smell like each other. Mates should smell like each other and pack.  
...

( back to Stiles’ POV) 

Scott leaves to work and tells that they will start recording the demo song tonight. I make a pot of coffee and feed Doom some minced meat. I guess I gotta buy some dog food today. Something shiny catches my attention on the table. Shit, Scott has forgotten his keys at home. Well, I guess I have to take Doom out anyway and Scott works near central park so I decide to kill two flies with one hit. 

I ruffle Doom’s fur. “Scott dude has left his keys at home, so we gotta take them to him, but it will be great. He works close to Central Park so we can chase some pretty dog ladies and squirrels in the park afterwards, wouldn’t that be great? I will even bring a ball. Ok, maybe I won’t chase them, but I can totally be your wingman.” 

Doom doesn’t look very impressed, but pats to the door and looks under its eyebrows like saying well, come on then we don’t the whole day. 

I step into the vet’s clinic with Doom. ”Hi babe. You left your keys at home.” I shout from the door but the front seems to be empty, however soon Scott emerges from the back. He looks extremely guilty, but it only lasts second and then he is smiling at me like nothing. “Hello Stiles, thanks a lot. I guess I should have came home earlier and slept a bit more. Heh.” Doom is sniffing the air and growling, I guess it doesn’t like the smell of other dogs in here. Scott is acting like I caught him red handed and it is weird, because as far as I know he has only been at work. “Uh yeah, see ya Scott. “ 

“See ya Stiles,” he says and something still feels a bit off. However then the monotonous bling of a text message let’s me know that Peter is back in town and wants to meet me tonight. Just great. 

On our way to the apartment Doom runs off, without any warning and I can’t find him anywhere. Despite walking around the park and close-by street for almost two hours then I have to leave to go to work. I am really bummed out about Doom running away It makes me sad, I really liked that sour doggy, but New York is a big city and he probably was a stray anyway. Even Scott seemed to like him. I have given the shelters his description, but he was not really officially mine...so I don’t know. I mean i don’t even have a picture and describing him as a huge and is not very useful. 

I normally like working in this diner OK, but today I would rather do something else as there almost no customers. I mean this job is definitely better than the place I used to work at, but it is still a waitering job in which tips make most of the wage and business has been really slow lately. If things don’t change this week I gotta start looking for a new job, because if I don't, I have to rely on prostitution more than I do now and that is not something I really would ever want to do. I mean sleeping with people is fine, but getting money for it makes me feel filthy. 

I bring the customers, a group of college students, their fries and burgers and wish them a pleasant meal, which they ignore and complain that the burgers are too small and look yucky. Luckily, I got an excuse to get away from their complaining as a new customer walks in. A really hot guy with dark hair and sour expression. Only if I was single….

“Hey, what can I bring to you?” I ask voice full of fake cheerfulness.

“Just a coffee, thanks.” He says curtly his eyes studying my face. Not much of a talker then, but at least he is fairly polite. That is more than you can about most of the customers. Especially about the college kids at the window table. God I hate evening shifts. 

“Coming right up.” I flash a genuine smile at him and go to prepare it. If I would be single I would totally try to give that guy my number, but I am with Scott so I am not going to, even though lately I have been like we would be just roommates and not in a relationship. 

I give the hottie his coffee and go to collect the dishes from one of the tables, when the earlier asshole who complained about the portion size shouts. “Hey waiter, come here!” 

I feel like rather punching the table than going to him, but I got no choice. “I want a coffee too, now.” He barks. “And make sure it’s drinkable this time! Somehow you managed to ruin the last cup, quite an achievement. No wonder I am the one in med school and you are working as a waiter.” Others at the table laugh. 

I count to five inside my head before nodding. I just want to tell him to go to fuck himself, but if do that I am probably going to be fired and I can’t afford to lose this job without another one waiting for me. Which I don’t. I bring him his coffee putting on a fake smile and lowkey hoping that the coffee would burn his tongue. However, when I am putting the cup on the table one of his friends kicks my leg and I drop the cup. 

“Oh no, our waiter seems to be bad even in something simple as waitering.“ And they all laugh and then the med student stands up saying. “I need to talk to your manager, because of your clumsiness my pants are ruined. “ He points out the tiny brown stain in his jeans. What an ass. He marches to the office door and knocks. In seconds the middle aged man opens it looking annoyed, but as soon as he realizes that it is a customer he becomes all humble and ready to serve. “Yes?”

“Your waiter intentionally spilled coffee on me and acted very rudely towards us.” the asshole customers lies smoothly and my manager seems to buy it.

“Stiles! Come here.” My manager yells face all red and I grit my teeth. I can’t believe someone goes this far just cause they can. 

I walk there slowly. “Yes, Mister Woodhouse?” 

“You heard the customer, give me a good reason why I shouldn’t fire you.” 

“I didn't do it, not intentionally at least.”

“He is lying.” The asshole customer snarls. “I demand our meal to be free and then perhaps I will forget about this.”

My manager smiles soothingly. “Of course sir, of course….apologize Stile,s or this will be your last day working at Jim’s diner.” 

“But…I didn't do anything. He is just trying to get a free meal. Come on, you know me. I wouldn't be rude to a customer." Woodhouse is furious and I get him, but I just wish he wouldn’t automatically believe any customer over me. I have after all been working in this place for some time now without any complaints. “Fine Stiles, don’t apologize then. You are fired.” 

I gasp. Fuck, I need this job. My breathing quickens but I don’t seem to be able to get any oxygen into my lungs. 

Suddenly the hot customer is standing next to us.  
"You are full of shit. This guy's friend tripped the waiter, I saw it all, and anyway they were mocking him earlier.” He says to the manager “Check from the cameras if you don’t believe me.” He adds pointing at the security cameras mounted to the roof. 

Woodhouse looks confused for a while but then nods like he has made a decision. “You are not fired Stilinski, not before I check the cameras.” Then he turns to the asshole “And you are going to get forbidden to ever enter these premises again if it is true. Wait in here.” He goes into his office and closes the door, but the asshole and his friends start running immediately only stopping to put some bills on the table when the hot customer gives them a stern look. 

I turn to him. “Thanks, you saved my job.” 

“No problem. I don’t like assholes.” He says giving a smile and then adds. “Anyways, I am Derek nice to meet you Stiles.”

“Hi Derek.” I answer dumbly. 

“Well, see ya around. Here is my phone number in case your boss still won’t believe you.” He says and presses a five dollar bill and piece of paper on my hand. “For the coffee.” 

“Thanks...uh have a nice day!” Why I never got customers like this when I was still single?

...and he is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So, we finally meet Derek in this chapter. I think we will be seeing him a lot more from now on. Oh, and thanks for all the new subs and kudos for the chapter two^^ 
> 
> x  
> Shirazia


	4. Changes

... a week later... 

When the shift is finally over and I have made whopping 30 dollars in tips I decide to see how Scott's demo recording is going. Lately Scott has been pretty much living in the studio and only dropping by in our place to get clean clothes. All I have heard from him in past few days is a whatsapp message yesterday saying “Busy with the demo, sorry.” This is starting to get ridiculous, and I really want to see him. I mean it has been three days since we have even been in the same place at the same time. Luckily I know where they are recording their demo, Scott mentioned it when he was talking to Boyd on the phone. The studio is pretty far away from my work place, all the way in Staten Island, but I am willing to endure the long ride just to see him. 

The studio turns out to be in a warehouse type of building. I just walk in unannounced, as the door is unlocked, and soon hear faint music coming from the end of the hallway. They must be there. I will be so nice to hear Scott singing again. 

The room is pretty small and stuffy with black leather couches and a glass window to the part where they probably do the actual recording. Jackson is sitting on one of the couches with Boyd and Liam, but Scott is nowhere to be seen. Which is weird considering that they are supposed be recording their demo right now. I mean studio time is definitely not cheap. 

“Hey guys have you seen Scott? I mean aren't you supposed to be recording your demo right now?” 

Jackson raises his eyes from the phone screen rolling his eyes. “He will be here in five minutes. Stop acting like a nagging housewife Stiles. Why are you even here?”

“To see Scott?” I answer. Like Yeah sure, I and Jackson have never really gotten along that well, but Scott is my boyfriend and I feel that I kinda have the right ask where he is when he is not where he is supposed to be. 

However, before Jackson can answer a blond lady comes in, her hand wrapped around Scott’s shoulder possessively. “Oh you are so talented Scotty in so many ways.” batting her eyelashes and giggling. 

Scott stares at her starstruck. “Thanks Kate.”

“Uhmm..hi Scott, I am here. Your boyfriend, if you don’t remember.” I sass. I might be acting all jealous, but that blond cougar is definitely way too cozy with him to my liking. 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Scott frowns but steps further away from the blond. 

“I came to see you. I mean I haven’t seen you for freaking three days.” I try to stop myself from raising my voice, but I am fucking pissed. I come here and he is not even busy with recording but all cozy with some blond maneater. 

“Oh hi sweetie! You must be Stiles... don’t you worry, Scotty is just my dear friend and I admire him and his music.” She chirps in. “Scott talks about you so much!”

Something feels off about Kate, but I can’t pinpoint what and so far she has been perfectly nice to me so...  
“How is the recording going?” I ask Scott instead of answering Kate.

“Fine.” Scott barks and no one in the room seems eager, or even about to elaborate. The clock on the wall ticks and hits nine. 

“Uhmm...ok, see ya soon Scott?” I couldn’t feel much more unwanted.

“Yea..but hey we get this done faster if you don’t visit again, ok?” Scott answers. Everyone is acting so weird and there seems to be no warmth in his eyes. I almost run out of the door and not just because I got less than forty minutes to make it to my next shift. 

...a week later…

Scott comes home when I am getting ready for work. I just nod him curtly. He has barely spoken to me when he occasionally comes home. I am so sick of this demo recording. But the week has not been totally awful something good has been happening too Derek has stopped by for a cup of coffee almost every day I have been working. He is always nice to me and seem to be genuinely interested of how I am. Makes the otherwise shitty job a lot less miserable. 

“Hey how is the demo recording going. I mean are you close to finishing it?” I ask voice full of hope. 

“Yeah, or we would be done already but Jackson hasn’t been answering his phone and on one has seen him for two days, and we can’t really finish it without a drummer. “

“Uh weird, I thought he was like really passionate about this demo too.”

“I thought so too.” Scott shrugs.  
“Btw Stiles, can we talk for a minute?” 

“Yeah, sure. I gotta be on my way soon though.” I shrug. 

We sit on the bed and he takes my hands in his looking nervous. “I have to tell you something man…” He bites his lip. “I have met someone, actually you have met her too. We are just so drawn to each to each other and have been spending a lot of time together lately and uh sleeping together...I care about you, I really do, but she is my soul mate. I think we should break up.” 

“You can’t do this to me Scott! I fucking love you and you love me too. I know it. I have done my everything to help to you. Man, I moved here with you because you asked!”

“Stiles dude it’s not you, it's me...I am sorry.” 

“Can’t we try to fix things? We can’t just throw this away…I mean yeah you cheated on me, but please don’t leave me.”

“Sorry, but she is my soulmate. I will move out tomorrow. We can still be friends though.“ He adds like he would actually think we can be friends ever again after this. Hah. 

“Fuck you McCall.” I say slamming the door tears starting to run down my cheeks. I don’t usually cry, but my world has just figuratively ended. 

I have been sitting and crying on this bench for hours. This is so unfair, and on top of that I am probably fired cause I didn't go to work. Absolutely great day...

“Hey are you ok?” a familiar male voice asks. I lift my eyes and Derek is standing in front of me and looking worried. 

“Uhhmm...no." My boyfriend of three years just left me to be with someone who he met like three weeks ago, and now he thinks that they are soul mates or some bullshit. I mean who the fuck does that? This is no Disney movie, where you marry the prince after a week of knowing them, this is real life. Also the lease is in my name and we still got like five months in it, and I can’t afford to pay it alone. I gave everything up in California just to come here and be with him and now he is leaving me. It is so unfair.” 

“He sounds like an ass to me.” Derek says and hugs me. He smells really good and the hug feels like he would be protecting me from rest of the world. “I may not be able to help with your ex being a jerk, but I can buy you an ice-cream. Ice-cream heals broken hearts, at least in the movies.”

“OK.” I mumble, I mean ice-cream at least never makes anything worse. He is really nice and it's not like I want to go home yet. Especially when Scott is probably packing his things there. 

In the ice-cream place Derek asks what I want, and I order ridiculous triple chocolate ice-cream mountain with sprinkles and whipped cream. Which makes him smile, but he doesn’t say anything and orders a small cone of strawberry ice-cream. 

He lets me talk about Scott, and it actually makes me feel a lot better. 

“You mentioned that you can’t pay your rent alone, if you don’t think it's too weird...well, my lease is up in two weeks and I am looking for a new place to share with someone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know that we don’t know each other that well, but I promise I am not a psychopath and I got a job and no significant other, so if you want I would be interested of seeing your apartment. I mean you know how hellish apartment hunting in NYC is.”

I nod. “Yeah, and anyway I need a new roommate or to win in lottery and at least I know something about you...so that is better than putting an ad to craigslist.” I almost smile, I mean putting an ad to craigslist is pretty much equal to inviting serial killer to live with you. When Erica did that her roommate turned out to be a drug addict with a violent boyfriend. So I definitely would prefer having Derek as a roommate and not some random. “We can check it out now, if you want?” I add. Scott is probably gone by now, but even if he is not I don’t care. If he doesn’t want me anymore, I can’t change it, but at least I can make him jealous by bringing a hot guy home. Which gives me an idea… 

I open the door to our ratty shoebox size apartment. You can literally only take two steps between our bedroom, well bed, and kitchenette. 

“So, this is it. We can try to squeeze in separate beds though. Only really good thing about this place is the prize. Only 800 bucks per person.” I admit. 

He nods “It is uh cozy. If you will have me I would be happy to move in as soon as possible.”

“Cool. Welcome to your new home roomie!” I say hugging him, ok really I just wanted to touch that body, but finding a roommate is a great excuse. 

My alarm starts ringing and I freeze. Shit, it is already that late and I gotta meet Peter in like 40 minutes in Manhattan. “Hey man I gotta go, uh you can move in the day after tomorrow...here is my number.” I say scribbling it hastily on an old receipt, then grab my wallet and starts running towards the closest subway station. 

...

Peter is already leaning against the wall when I arrive heavily breathing. 

“Finally here, I see. I almost thought you bailed out on me. Hop in we are going to a motel.” 

“Yeah, ok…” 

We sit in the car and I fiddle with with my shirt hem. Since I hopped into his car he has been looking really displeased for some reason, and that usually means bad things to my body. Peter is always so rough in bed, and being angry won’t definitely make him any gentler. 

“Stiles, do you have something to tell me?”

“No?”

“I think we have some common friends.” 

“Uhmm...OK?”

“I will drop you off now, but I will be in touch. If you were lying I will know.” 

“But..” I don’t understand what is happening. 

“Shh deal’s not off, at least not yet. Go.” 

And I am left front of the closest metro station without any idea of what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry for taking a bit long with this chapter, but I had hard time making it work. 
> 
>  
> 
> X  
> Shirazia


	5. The only donut shop in Brooklyn

… a week later…

I am glazing donuts with pink icing and dreaming about going home and sleeping. It has been pretty slow day and the only noise in the kitchen is the tv playing on the background. I don’t mind though. I am after all paid by hour.

“The John Doe found in the burnt car three days ago has been identified as 19 year old New Yorkian Jackson Whittemore. Police suspects no foul play and has ruled his death as an accident. It seems that the car had caught fire after it had driven off the road in a remote area. Now the weather…”

I drop the icing applicator thingy. Jackson is dead. Huh. It is not like I really liked him, but he was young and burning to the death in a car sounds pretty awful. I wonder what he was doing between the time anyone saw him the last time and the accident. I mean as far as I know no one heard of him since Scott mentioned that he hasn’t been able to contact him. However Erica interrupts my thoughts with her shout. 

“Stiles! Bring a batch of the pink ones, we are all out.” 

After ten endless hours my shift is finally over. My feet are hurting and I am going to fall asleep any minute now. Basically I am a walking dead.  
It has been pretty tiring week anyway as I have worked more than thirty hours and it's only Wednesday. Pay is not much better than in my old job, but because Derek actually has paid his half of the rent and even contributes to food I shouldn’t have to..uh suck dicks for money anytime soon. Derek is pretty great roommate anyway, although I am still not sure what he actually does for living. I mean it can’t be your average office job as his schedule seems pretty erratic. Maybe I should ask the next time I see him I think absentmindedly while trying to desperately stay awake. 

To my surprise Derek is at home and cooking. Not that I would mind, but usually this is his  
work-out time as far as I know. The air smells like butter chicken and naan bread and I am starting to drool. Please let me have some of that. 

“Hey dude. I am starving…can I have some of that.” I ask, scratch that, beg Derek. 

Derek nods stirring the pot of rice. “I cooked too much anyway.”  
“Btw Stiles I got two free tickets from my work to see Imagine Dragons and I was wondering if you would like to come with me cause uh...you mentioned that you like Imagine Dragons..”

“For real man? You are the best. I freaking worship ‘em.” I smile all forgotten about being tired. Tickets to their concert are pretty freaking expensive and even with my improved finances I would have had to eat ramen for weeks to be able to afford to buy the ticket. So, I had grudgingly abandoned the idea of going. 

Derek just smiles at me as an answer. 

…the next day… 

“Welcome to the imagine dragons concert! Before we let the stars of the evening on the stage. I would like to welcome a new band that was just signed up for our record label. They are going to play their new single for the first time tonight as also few other songs to get you in the mood. Give a big hand to the Genesis!”

We are standing in the crowd and I am beyond excited, I had to beg Erica to take my shift, but luckily she agreed cause hello Imagine Dragons. I also lowkey imagine being on a date with Derek. No one has to know that I want to sleep with my roommate more than just a bit. OK, more than just have sex. I mean for real he is at least like solid nine, and I understand enough about the realities of life to say that there is a slim chance he would ever want to date me. 

The Genesis walks to the stage and my moods drops faster than you can blink an eye. Looks like Scott and his band have changed their name. I feel like just going home, but then I would miss Imagine Dragons, so I grit my teeth and stay put. 

Derek glances at me and looks worried. “That’s my ex.” I mumble and crush the empty cup in my hand. I am definitely gonna need another one. 

Derek just nods and opens up his mouth, but before he is able to say anything Scott yells to the mike that the song is dedicated to Jackson and beat of drums covers everything Derek was possibly trying to say. Some unknown guy is playing the drums and It feels kinda wrong. Jackson was just found dead few days ago and he is already replaced. 

I hate that I like their new song and that they are really good, cause uh well I am still mad at Scott. Imagine Dragons are as great as expected and the beer makes me happily tipsy, but seeing Scott to perform really ruined my mood. Maybe I should buy another drink…

…

It’s too bright and my head is hurting. 

Where am I? What’s going on? Why is my head hurting?

Nausea hits me. Shit, I am gonna throw up.

I slowly open up my eyes. Bare blue walls, faint smell of stale coffee and batman sheets under me...home, thank god. I must have been a lot more drunk than I thought last night. I try to recall the events of the last night but I can’t remember anything after Imagine Dragons played Human.

“Oh you are up.” Someone says from the kitchenette. So, like two feet away. 

“Mornin’.” I mumble and bury my head to the pillow. I don’t want to face the day, not before I absolutely have to. Why did I drink so much...

“I made coffee and here are two aspirins. You look like you could use them.” Derek states calmly. I sit up to take the mug and pills and admire boxer glad Derek standing next to me. Wait…  
“Uh Derek, did we uh... have sex? ” I ask staring at my mug cause Derek’s hair disheveled and my butt is sore.

Derek freezes and glances at me as if trying to see if I am serious. “Yeah…” he admits hesitantly. 

I want to facepalm myself. Great just great. I manage to bed a hot guy, who is also my roommate and I don’t remember a thing about it. Shit, what I am supposed to do now?

“I am going to gym.” Derek says his expression sour and hastily grabs his bag.

Things are going to be awkward. I sigh and decide to take a shower. Maybe that will clear my head. 

Luckily, my manager has put me on kitchen shift today, so I don’t at least have to talk to customers. I mean I am pretty hungover and all. Hopefully the owner won’t come around today though or I will get a warning for being hungover. 

I am just taking a batch of bagels out of oven when the manager tells me he is moving me to the cashier duty cause Jen had to leave early. Just wonderful. I brace myself and plaster a fake smile on my face. Hopefully the remaining four hours will go quickly.

However, it seems that I am out of luck. After just one hour Scott and his blond girlfriend Kate walk in with rest of the band except Boyd. I contemplate hiding under the counter, but unfortunately that’s not possible, unless I want to find a new job. They walk to the counter and of course Scott spots me. 

“Uh...hi Stiles. You work here now? I promise we are seriously here just to eat donuts.” 

“Just give me your order.” I answer rudely. Good thing that my manager is on his break. 

Luckily Scott does exactly that. “Four chocolate doughnuts and four large coffees. Uh one of them with soy milk.” 

“25 bucks. I will bring them to the table.”  
I start angrily preparing their coffee and contemplate spitting in his coffee, cause seriously it is not like this would be the only donut place in NYC or in Brooklyn. I mean there gotta be like thousands of them, so why he had to choose this place? It’s not even like the donuts would be that good in here. I would know, I make them. 

“Stiles?” 

I turn around holding the coffee pot. Oh Derek.  
“Oh hi dude, black coffee?” I say trying to act normal and not to think about the fact that I had sex with him last night. Seems like everyone I know is coming to this donut shop today. 

“Yeah, brought your phone btw.” He says nonchalantly. 

I turn to put the pot back on its place so I can take the phone, when I realize that Scott and his gang is watching me and it gives me an idea.  
“Thanks babe.” I say and kiss Derek on the lips when he is handing me the cheap smartphone.Take that Scott. 

Scott’s mouth drops. Kate seems to be frowning and Derek pulls off slowly looking surprised and confused. “No problem ..babe.” Derek’s gaze follows my eyes to the table where Scott, Kate and rest of his merry gang are sitting. Kate smiles at Derek and for some reason that smile makes shivers run through my spine, even though she isn’t even looking at me but Derek.

Derek ‘s mouth tightens and he grabs the take-away cup and strides towards the exit.  
“Uh Derek..” I say. I think I just messed up big time. What was I thinking when I kissed Derek? I need to talk to him.  
But he is already out of the store and Scott is striding determinedly towards the counter. 

“Hi Stiles, are we getting our drinks and donuts today?” Scott asks and leans against the counter.

I slam the donuts on the tray with the coffees and hand it to him. “There.” But Scott is in no rush to go back to his table. “Who was that guy?”

“None of your business man. We are not together anymore. You left me for her. Remember?” I huff at him. 

“Yeah, but I can still ask..”

I roll my eyes. “You don’t get to be jealous over me anymore man. Go back to your girlfriend.” 

Kate smiles at me from the table and I can’t shake off the bad feeling. Something is off about that lady. Luckily, they do not stay long and rest of the shift goes pretty normally.

I am browsing through my Facebook feed to kill time on my way home while simultaneously trying to figure out what to say to Derek, when something catches my eyes. 

Scott has posted to Boyd’s wall.  
“Hey man, why you are not answering your phone or opening your door? Everything all right? Message me when you see this.”  
and under there is a lot of comments asking if anyone has seen him but no one saying they have. A second member from Scott’s band going missing in like two weeks. Quite a coincidence…Or maybe a bit too big to be coincidence. 

However, my worries are erased when Boyd suddenly comments that he is visiting family in another state, family emergency or something and that he should be back in two weeks. 

I hop off and realize that I still got no idea what I am going to say to Derek. Kissing him front of Scott was probably a really bad idea, I mean we haven’t even talked about what the last night means, and like what if he just wanted a one night stand and now I kissed him and…  
shit. What if I was really bad in bed? 

Hopefully I haven’t ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for all the wonderful feedback you gave for the last chapter=)  
> My life is pretty busy at the moment, but I will continue trying to post every two weeks minimum.


	6. Family matters

There is a steaming hot lasagna pan on the stove and Derek is in the middle of putting plates on the table.

“Hey Derek.” I say my stomach imitating whale mating calls.

“Hey..I think we need to talk.” He says looking extremely uncomfortable. 

“Sure?” I say and take some of the lasagna. Derek really should work as a chef.  
“This is really good btw.” 

Derek nods and then he blurts out all in one breath. “I understand if you hate me now.”

I pretty much choke on my mouthful of lasagna. “What?!”

Derek looks instensively at the fork on the table, his food still untouched. “Uh Stiles, I slept with you and you were blackout drunk...it’s not right.”  
He glances at me.  
“It’s no excuse but you seemed to want it, like uh really want it, and I didn't get how drunk you were. I mean you didn't seem to drink that much, at least I thought so then, but when you asked me if we had sex I realized that you were obviousIy a lot drunker than I thought cause you didn't remember a thing this morning.“He looks nervous and he is clenching his fist. “I shouldn’t have slept with you, I am sorry.” 

I stare at him. “Dude…” I mean yeah I was definitely way too drunk last night and sleeping with a black out drunk person is borderline criminal. but it’s Derek we are talking about. Like it may sound crazy, but I trust him. Like I trust him not to do anything I wouldn’t have wanted to do and I know that I have had a small crush on him since that day in my old work place and I know that I am kinda touchy feely and horny when I am drunk, so I must have been all over him. But still...yeah, sleeping with drunk me is questionable, but also not the first time this has happened. None of the earlier guys said that they were sorry though. I bite my lip. 

However, my inner pondering seems to have taken too long as Derek is rising from the table his head hanging. “I will go and you will never have to hear of me again.”

I stand up and block the door with my body. “Shit, no! Don’t go Derek. I don’t hate you. Please stay. Like yeah you should have perhaps not slept with me when I was that wasted, but uh I know how I am when I am drunk and around attractive people an goddammit I have wanted to sleep with you forever! So, uh I forgive you? Like if you want we can even be fuck buddies. of course you don’t have to but like I wouldn't object that if you wantd to be fuckbuddies.” I babble and and then dare a glance at him. 

He stares at me dumbstruck for a second, but then relieved smile lightens his face. “Thank you Stiles and sure we can be fuckbuddies.”So, I guess we are fuckbuddies now. My stomach makes another beautiful whale mating call. 

“Maybe we should continue eating?” Derek asks raising his eyebrow.

I nod. I am still starving and the lasagna on my plate is getting cold. Then I remember something. “Sorry about the kiss though, not cool from me to kiss you like that but my ex was there and I wanted him to think that we were dating cause you are hot.”  
..and I want to be with you. 

“It’s ok.” Derek answers curtly. 

..the next day… 

So, I have a tiny problem well more than a tiny problem, I have a humongous problem. I am really happy and all that my dad is getting spontaneously married to his long term girlfriend in two weeks, but there are two tiny issues with that a) he doesn’t know that me and Scott broke up b) I absolutely can’t afford to go, but if I don’t go he will be really sad.  
I think about my options. Basically because I only have well, less than two weeks I don’t really have many options. So, prostitution it is. I sigh. 

Derek is at work, at least, I think he does. I mean I still haven’t asked.. I don’t know why I hesitate, but maybe it’s because there is something dangerous about Derek. Not dangerous in a way that I would think he is going to hurt me in a way, but in a way that no matter how cute wild animals are, like wolf cubs, they are still wild animals with sharp claws and teeths. Well, whatever. I decide to go out and start earning as the tickets will only get more expensive as the date neares. 

I stand on my usual street corner smoking in ripped skinny jeans and paper thin leather jacket. Maybe I should start looking for customers in clubs instead. it is really cold still and I don’t want to get sick. Plus it is evening, so there should be some people out looking for some entertainment. 

I choose one of those slightly shady clubs in Hell’s kitchen wanting to avoid doing this too close to home. It is a slim chance that I would meet someone I know, but I try my best to avoid people I know in my normal life, like co-workers, when I am looking to turn tricks. 

I get in easily to the bar with my fake ids and go directly to sit to the bar counter and order a drink. I mean, I have to be pretty careful and can’t do this very openly, as I don’t want to catch the attention of police officers or gangs of this area. But I have been doing this for a while, so I know how to discreetly find customers. 

Ah a group of guys obviously working in the same place and talking like they are not from NYC. Maybe Oklahoma? Perfect.  
I check my appearance from the mirror behind the bar desk. I look good enough, I think...a bit trashy, but it is usually good in this line of work. I let my hips sway when I walk to them. 

I give them my best flirty smile and slipping next to one of them. “Heya gentlemen. ya looking awfully lonely here. I was wondering if any of ya would like to have some fun with me.” I say letting my hand slide down my body. The bar is shady so no one is really paying attention to us. 

One of the men in suits smirks. “Seems that New Yorkers are lot friendlier than I was made to believe.”

I give him a wink. “Oh, I can show you just how friendly I can be, if you give me a small gift.”

He nods and glances at his friend who nods “Two of us 150, one hour.”

I keep on smiling and whisper back licking his ear. “Sure thing babe.” I am kinda anxious about having two at the same time, but 150 for an hour is more than I normally earn. These two guys are totally safe I tell myself, just your average small town office workers in a work trip and you got your stilet. However, I still feel anxious. 

I follow the guys in Target suits across the street and to one of the medium price range hotels, where the receptionist will pretend that they won’t see me walking in and know exactly why I am here. 

The guys are overweight and middle aged, neither exactly someone I would bring home from a bar, but money is money.Sex is not great but not totally horrible either. Drooly kisses and bruises on my hips. Didn't even get off though. When the hour is over I clean myself hastily and pretty much run out of door without looking myself in the mirror. I will go home, shower and hopefully trick Derek into cuddling me when he gets home. We were supposed to get two beds instead of the queen size one we have now, but there just isn't space so we share the bed and sometimes we end up cuddling together cause the apartment is pretty chilly. At least that is the excuse I use. 

However, my stomach is growling, so I decide to pick up something on my way home as I am both starving and well I just made some money, so I feel that can spent some money on myself. I mean I don’t even know if there is anything edible at the apartment. We should really go grocery shopping.  
There is a Mcdonald's across the street I decide that it is good enough. They have the dollar menu after all. 

I am next on the line all geared up to get food soon, when a big hand pulls me front the line aggressively. “Hey what the hell are you doing?!” I protest.

Peter looks at me disapprovingly. “You have have been out sleeping around. We are leaving now.” He pulls me towards the exit and for a moment I am so stunned that I don’t even protest and soon I am pushed into his car. “But my food...I was just about to order.” I say trying to wrap my head around this situation. 

He just gives me a stern look and I decide to shut up. This is not the first time Peter acts weirdly..so yeah, I am probably stuck in a car with psychopath. Instead of talking I try to do some thinking. Ok, so first of all ...how he knows that I have had sex? Probably because I am wearing my hooker clothes and I could bet there are visible bruises and I probably look pretty fucked out. Secondly, why does he care? He knows that I am hooker, like that is literally how we met and he didn't seem to mind then..

However, when I try to ask he just shhs me looking furious and driving like a madman. 

Suddenly we pull front of my apartment building and I am even more confused. How does he know where I live? I am 100 percent sure I haven’t told him. He pulls me out of the car, not violently but definitely with force and marches me towards our flat 

Derek opens the door and raises his eyebrow.

“I found this in McDonald’s after I saw him going to a hotel with two guys and coming out looking and smelling like this. ” Peter tells Derek after he has pushed me in. 

“Hey I am right here! ...and wait. You know each other?” I ask.

“Yes, Derek here is my nephew and now that we are on the topic I do not approve my nephew's mat..hum...boyfriend sleeping around.”

Derek sighs “Let him go, we are not in a relationship. We are just uh...fuck buddies. Stiles just broke up with his long term boyfriend and...”

“Derek.” Peter says openly disapproving. “Don’t be a silly puppy. You obviously want him.”

“Peter, I will call you tomorrow. Thanks for bringing him home.” He says and nods towards the door. Peter leaves and we are left in awkward silence. 

“So uh...you like me?” I almost whisper. 

Derek looks at me eyes trying to hide sadness. “Yes, I want you to be mine, but I get that you don’t want me like that or at least nothing serious cause you just broke up with Scott. and you went out today and had a one night stand. You don’t have to like me back like that ..we can still be uh fuckbuddies.” 

I breath out. “Derek..I want you too. Like all of you, not just the sex..I want to watch movies, hold hands and be all disgustingly cute and domestic with you. I just went out today...cause” I bit my lip I don’t want to tell him that I am a sex worker. No one wants to date a sex worker, even Scott always told how much he despised what I do. Maybe it was why we broke up. But Peter knows what I do, so if I don’t tell him now he will hear it from Peter at some point. “I needed money and prostitution seemed like the only option to make enough in so short time. I know I am disgusting and understand if you don’t want me anymore.” I look down at my hands trying to cover the bruise on my wrist. 

“I would have helped you, if you asked...and I don’t like that you have to do it for money, but it doesn’t make you disgusting.” Derek says and steps closer tentatively wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into tight hug. 

I hug him back and mumble into his shirt “Are we boyfriends now?”  
I feel Derek smiling into my hair “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading =) 
> 
> Wrote this chapter yesterday in one session and didn't plan Peter to make an appearance in this chapter or like that, but he just happened =D This chapter also somehow ended up being all Sterek feelings, which was not supposed to happen. Oh well, see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Shirazia


	7. Fenrir

... The next day…

Derek is throwing things in his backpack while I scroll through my Twitter. “Where are you heading at dude? ” I ask him lazily. I have gotten home from work and got nothing to do for rest of the day, and I was kinda hoping that there might be some sexy time and curly fry eating happening tonight. 

“Work. I will be back tomorrow afternoon. Probably. Have you seen my charger?” He answers.

I sigh. “Bummer. well uh have a nice shift. Hey, what you actually do for living?” I ask and hand him the charger, which I may have been borrowing cause mine stopped working and I am waiting for my next paycheck to buy a new one. 

He just kisses me on the lips and gets going. When he closes the door something hits me like lightning bolt. He avoided answering me and this is not the first time. More like the third or the fourth time. OK, maybe the seventh time. I frown. I gotta find out. There is something odd going on. I grab my keys and wallet and run to the street, but he is already gone. I go back in and consider my options. I feel like I need to know or I can’t sleep and it seems that Derek is not going to give that information to me. I mean what is so bad telling your boyfriend where you work? I gotta think about this.

After ten minutes I remember something. Ok, it isn't something I should do, but what if Derek is like cheating on me? I know that Derek has installed the find my iPhone app and his laptop is on the table…

I log into the his computer, cause I might have accidentally found out what his password is some time ago, and press locate my iPhone holding my breath. I know this is probably not right, but I swear to myself that I will just do this one time. Derek seems to still be on his way, so I decide to try again later. Getting anywhere in NYC takes forever anyway and he is gonna be at work the whole night. 

Finally, he seems to have stopped and I write the location down. Derek is somewhere in Bronx. In a place, which according to the Google maps, looks like a pretty shady club.  
I put on my best jeans, button up and a leather jacket not being sure how fancy place it will be. I will just go there and when I have made sure it's not something I should worry about. I will come back. I am just trying to figure out that Derek is not in danger or doing something I should be worried about. 

I am slightly nervous when I approach the building. There is a huge goon standing next to the door, who looks like he eats babies for breakfast. 

“Private event. Show your membership card or an invite with signatures.” He barks.

Luckily, I grew up with a cop, so I am an excellent liar. “I am here for Derek Hale. He forgot his keys at home. I know that he is her so just let me bring these to him. I am his boyfriend.”

“Hah, very funny. Get going. Now.” He says giving me a stern look and I start backing off. I am not ready to give up yet though, and walk around the corner and see some people smoking behind the building. I somehow manage to sneak in with them and soon find myself in an underground room that looks like some kinda fighting arena. In the middle of the room there is a huge metal cage and around it there are tables and chairs. The customer base seems to be quite varying though. Some of them are really nicely dressed but some of them look like your average street thugs. However, I am still none wiser of what Derek is exactly doing here, but I am starting to get a bad feeling as this place seems extremely shady. What the hell is Derek involved in?

I sit somewhere in the back to not to attract too much attention. The place is getting fuller and fuller and I am getting equally more and more nervous. I am trying to look for Derek. But he doesn’t seem to be working as a security guard or as a bartender or waiter. Hopefully no one will pay attention to me, as I really don’t want to deal with those security guards who I could swear to god look ready to kill anyone who looks them the wrong way. At least considering the machine guns they are holding. 

A lady in a sparkling dress walks in and everyone shuts up. “Welcome back from the break ladies and gents. Now after the human fights are done we will be moving to the part you all must have been eagerly waiting for: the wolf fights!” She smiles. “Welcome to the cage The Deathclaw!” and in that moment huge scarred grey wolf runs from the shadows and howls. I am pretty sure I scream but thankfully my voice gets lost in the sea of people shouting and clapping hands. Deathclaw runs to the cage that is middle of the room and stops in one of the corners. The cage is made out of sturdy steel bars and in middle of it there is a wall made out of the same metal bars. 

“And now ladies and gents welcome in Fenrir!” Audience cheers and huge black wolf emerges from the shadows. My jaw drops. That is Doctor Doom...my...the dog that saved me. What the hell? 

The lady continues. “The bet placing for this fight is now closed, but you can still bet for the two other upcoming fights. In ten seconds we'll lift the wall dividing the wolves, so get ready. Please remember to stay away from the cage, we would hate any of you to lose limbs!” She chirps and the the count down towards zero starts. I am terrified and fascinated. Really terrified that Doom will get hurt but also starting to understand why they were asking for membership cards. Dog fights or wolf fights are definitely not legal. I am however still baffled about how Doom got in here and what Derek is doing in this place. He doesn't seem like a guy who would enjoy watching innocent animals being forced to fight. 

The ten seconds are over and wolves jump towards each other faster than I can blink. 

It’s brutal and I feel like throwing up. There is blood, so much blood. Deathclaw almost rips Doom’s eye out and the audience cheers. I shiver, I need to save Doom and probably kick Derek out of my apartment cause who the fuck wants to see wolves fighting. Fucking wolves man, not even dogs. 

Deathclaw seems extremely aggressive and attacks brutally and constantly. I don’t want to watch but I can’t turn my eyes away. I flinch every time the brute hits Doom. They seem to be pretty equal though. The match is horrible and it seems to go on forever. Both of wolves giving and receiving damage blood flowing and I am pretty sure I even hear bones cracking. The audience is going wild. 

“And Deathclaw pins his opponent to the ground, will he be able to finish the other wolf off? As you know Deathclaw has been winning most of his fights this season and is considered to be very likely make it to the finals…..wait a minute, it seems that Fenrir was just leading Deathclaw on and now has his teeth around Deathclaws neck...” Deathclaw is clawing Doom and I can see blood trickling down his side, but Doom stubbornly holds Deathclaw’s neck in his teeth despite how much the clawing must hurt. 

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1 ...and zero! Against all odds Fenrir is the winner against the famous Deathclaw. You may collect your winnings now or after all the fights are over.” The lady announces. 

I see two other wolves approaching the cage and jumping in, forcing the fighters apart and to move in opposite directions. There is only one thing in my mind, I have to save Doom from this place. So, I wait a bit and the slip into the hallway I saw Doom going when another fight begins. I gotta call police, but first I need to know more. 

The hallway is empty, but I follow the blood stains and paw prints. They stop in front of a door and I hesitate. I know that Doom is probably inside, but also based on what I just saw also extremely dangerous. However, before I can decide what to do the door opens and Peter pulls me in. “What are you doing here?!” He asks holding me from my shirt collar with one hand and lifting me against the wall like I weighed nothing and kicks the door shut. 

Further inside the room Doom is growling at Peter. 

Who sighs and glances at Doom rolling his eyes. “Fine, fine. I will drop your toy.” and lets me go. I collapse on the floor feeling pretty shaken. In a second Doom is nuzzling and licking me, as if he was checking that I am OK. “You are all bloody Doom.” I worry petting his fur. 

“Stiles, why are you here?” Peter asks me interrupting our reunion rudely. 

“I just wanted to know where Derek works and he wouldn’t tell me, so I uh used the locate my iPhone app to find him.” I continue petting Doom. “But it seems that he is into something very shady. I mean for real..wolf fights. That is just cruel…what are you even doing here Peter. Do you own Doom and make him fight others? That is sick.” I say angrily and I can feel Doom abruptly becoming still.

Peter huffs and looks at Doom. “Do you trust him?”

Dooms looks at him, but no words or gestures are exchanged. However, Peter seems like he would have gotten his answer. “True, he has already seen too much. But you know we could always just make a little accident happen. New York is a dangerous city.” He smirks. 

Doom moves front of me and looks defiantly at Peter. Who laughs “Fine, but you know the rules. If he tells anyone or even thinks about telling anyone I will do what has to be done.” 

Doom backs few steps and in seconds I see Doom’s limbs getting longer and his fur vanishing and in a blink of an eye naked Derek is standing in front of me. 

“What the hell…” Is all I can say. 

“I am..well, we are werewolves.” Derek says. “Peter is just here as my hmm...handler the one who makes sure I don’t kill the other wolf once they have surrendered and that if I lose the other wolf doesn’t kill me.”

“You are Doom and Peter is the wolf who escorted you out of the cage?” I ask to make sure. 

“Yes.” Derek nods. 

Peter joins in. “Werewolves have always been around, but if you tell anyone about this...well, who would believe you and secondly I will rip your guts out with my bare teeth and do the same to everyone you care about.” 

“I uh...will never tell anyone. I don’t want Derek to be hurt or end up in mental hospital.” I answer shivering because of the threat. Something tells me that Peter would actually do it. He seems crazy enough. 

“Alpha, let’s get out of here. I can explain more in our apartment.” Derek says looking first at Peter and then at me. 

Peter shakes his head. “No, get the first aid kit Stiles. Thanks to you, I have had no time to clean up his wounds.” 

Derek gives Peter a look. “it’s not his fault...I am fine anyway, I will just take a quick shower.”

“Derek, I want your wounds properly cleaned up before we go. So, you will heal as fast as possible. You know fighting me in this is pointless.” Peter says leaving no room for an argument and then snaps his fingers at me. “Chop chop. His wounds are already closing.” 

Peter and I get to work, despite how embarrassed and reluctant Derek seems to be taken care of. 

Finally, we have cleaned up all the wounds and Peter has pulled Derek shoulder back on its right place and done something to his broken leg. 

We leave through the back exit the security guard giving me a long look seeming like he is about to say something, but Derek shows him his teeth and the security guard bares his neck almost instantly, which seems to calm Derek down. 

When we are in Peter's car that has blackened windows Peter commands Derek to shift again and Derek obediently does it, immediately after putting his head on my lap. I scratch him behind his ears feeling grateful that he is in his wolf form and not in his human form, because I need time to process this. I mean I just learnt that werewolves exist and that my boyfriend is one. I wonder if other mythical creatures likes vampires and witches exist too. 

The car ride is quiet and I watch Derek thinking about how much he is acting like a puppy right now, huge and dangerous puppy, butt puppy nevertheless, when something hits me. Derek never answered if Peter was forcing him to fight or not and considering how it seems that Derek has to do whatever Peter says...well, the thought makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. I mean, I know that Peter is not exactly a saint. He was after all willing to use my love for Scott to get me to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for all the positive feedback I have received=) 
> 
> So, now you know what Derek is doing for living, or at least something about it. If you are wondering about other characters, well I am pretty sure you will hear at least something about them in the next chapter. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and my brain is too tired to edit now, so sorry about all the mistakes. They will be hunted and killed soonish. 
> 
> x  
> Shirazia


	8. Tied up

It it is still dark outside when an annoying noise wakes me up. I feel grumpy and try to locate the offending source of noise, but Derek beats to me it, even though he had to shift. Grabbing his phone and mumbling “Sorry puppy.” before he answers the call. 

“Yes alpha?” 

“ …”’

“Ok, I will be there in thirty minutes,” and he is up and pulling on his sweatpants. 

“Don’t go.” I mumble sleepily clinging to him. He is so warm and we haven’t talked about what happened yesterday as Derek has been wolf the whole and we pretty much fell asleep after Peter had dropped us off. Also it is like 5 am… 

“I have to. Peter needs me..we have...I will be back as soon as I can, ok?” He says kissing me and smiling apologetically. I hmph but let him go. We really need to talk about this later. 

I can’t fall back asleep without Derek, so I start making coffee and browsing 9gag on my phone lazily. I got evening shift today, so I am just going to chill until Derek is back. Hopefully he won’t be away too long. I mean I could really use some Derek time right now. 

I am focusing on being all sneaky in Assassin's Greed, when the doorbell rings. Oh cool Derek must be back. I open the door only wearing my Zelda tee and boxers. “Dude, did ya forget your keye..”

“Hello Stiles.” Kate says pushing something on my mouth. I feel confused ans try to push her off, but she is a lot stronger than she looks. I feel myself falling into unconsciousness. 

…

I am lying on some cold floor. The air smells damp and my head is aching. The only noise being the very distant street sounds. I open my eye a bit and glance around trying to stand up, but I can barely move. My hands and legs are tied to a metal ring which is in turn attached to the wall.What the hell?

“Oh, looks like the chew toy has finally woken up.” Male voice says and laughs. He is sitting on an old wooden chair across the room and holding a freaking crossbow. This whole situation seems cliche enough to be a cheap b-class action movie, so I pinch myself to make sure that this is actually happening and is not just one of my nightmares. 

“Where am I and what is going on? Please, just let me go.” I ask him feeling pretty bewildered. 

“No such luck kid, you chose to hang out with werewolves, so you should have expected some consequences. Also, I am not going to tell where you are that would be plain stupid, although it is not like you could escape.” He says rolling his eyes and looking almost bored. 

I frown and try to focus, even though I can barely think because of the pain. “So, this whole kidnapping thing has something to do with Derek?” I try to piece together.

“Yes, wereslut.” He huffs glaring at me like I am an idiot. 

My life is getting weirder and weirder every day. Just yesterday I found out my boyfriend is a mythical creature and now I am being held hostage by some guy who apparently hunts werewolves. Yup, perfectly normal Thursday.  
“Wait how do you know that he is a werewolf and why do you even care? He is not hurting anyone, he even helped me when some guys tried to…” 

He interrupts me. “We are hunters. Werewolves are dangerous demonic creatures which we hunt to protect humans.They will slip and kill humans eventually. It is just matter of time.” 

“But….” I want to argue him, but to be fair even though Derek acts like a big teddy bear with me he was also pretty much ready to rip those thugs, who harassed me, into tiny flesh pieces. So, I continue by asking.  
“Where’s Kate?” 

“Ah, my daughter is taking care of some things. She will be here soon.” 

I lean my head against my knees and try to figure out some kinda escape plan. I am worried though. Derek is probably going to come looking for me and these people seem to want him and his kind dead. 

I think I have been sitting in the room for hours, but it is impossible to say as there is no clock and I need to pee really bad.  
“Uh mister hunter, can I use the bathroom or I am gonna pee my pants.” 

“No.” He smirks. 

“But I am really gonna pee my pants and uh it will smell bad, and you seem to be hanging in here with me, so dude it’s not gonna be pleasant for neither of us if I pee my pants. ” 

He looks like he is contemplating what I just said. “Ok.” He cuffs my wrists and pulls me up and It feels heavenly to be able to stretch my legs. He pushes me front of him towards the door and to a hallway. The place looks like an abandoned office building with thick layer of dust on the floor and and even a broken window. We are not leaving the basement though and I wonder how much more cliche for hostage situation this possible be. This place could be anywhere. Are we even in NYC anymore? 

“Three minutes.” He barks uncuffing my wrists and I step into the stall . He doesn’t let me close the door like I hoped though. I feel super embarrassed that he is watching, but try to remind myself that peeing my pants would even more embarrassing. 

I am almost done, when there a loud sound of crash coming from the upstairs. He takes few steps towards the stairs and in a blink of an eye I am running to the opposite direction. This is probably the best chance I will get and I am not about to waste it. I frantically look around trying to find windows, doors or something I could use as a weapon, but I am not in luck. Something sinks into my leg causing sharp pain. I try to run but my calf hurts too much and I am more like limping slowly than running, and then I am violently tackled to the ground and something pushed into my mouth. I feel my consciousness slipping away once again. 

…

A bucket of cold water being poured over my head wakes me up.  
“Mornin’ wereslut!” Kate says smiling at me sweetly, like a wolf about to rip its prey into tiny pieces. 

“Kate, just please let me go...I won’t tell anyone.” I beg her without feeling any shame. I am just that cold and in pain. 

She wiggles her finger at me “Oh no Stiles, we need you to lure the wolves in. I left a message to Derek, so he knows what to do if he wants you back,” and tilts her head. “Even though, if I was him I wouldn’t bother. You are not even cute like your stupid friend.” That stings more than I would like to admit. I kinda hope Derek won’t come after me because these people are not good, but on the hand I wish that he would as I highly doubt I will be able to escape on my own. 

It looks like we are in different place than the place where I was held the first time. I can’t hear any cars or no noises, even though we are on the ground level and I can even see trees. We are sitting in, what looks like a living room of a suburban home.  
Kate and the older guy, Gerald, sit across the room and eat roast with mashed potatoes and veggies. It is all so normal...if you don’t count that I am lying tied up on the floor. My stomach is growling and my mouth feels dry. 

“Uh could I have something to eat and drink?” I hesitantly ask. I wouldn’t, but I am starving and thirsty. 

Kate just laughs “I don’t waste food on dead people.” 

...

It has been two days according to the digital clock on the wall,and I am getting weak thanks to the lack of food and water. What if Derek doesn’t come? I can see Kate getting more and more high strung. Just an hour ago she kicked me for begging for water, but at least she let me drank a bit. 

Every now and then she leaves or Gerald goes somewhere, but one of them always stays. I feel like I want to die. I try to focus as I hear them talking about me.

“We should just kill him...Derek obviously does not give a rat’s ass about him. We have to try something new.” 

After the meal is over she asks Gerald to take a video while she beats me up. I try to focus on anything else but the pain can’t be ignored. 

The doorbell chimes and we all frown. Could it be the police? I mean Derek surely knows I am kidnapped and my boss must wonder where I am. 

Kate slowly walks to the door and Gerald stuff my mouth with some rag whispering that he will hurt me really bad if I make any noise. 

Kate opens the door and I can hear a male voice.  
“Hi babe! I know you said you were busy, but I needed to see ya.” That’s definitely Scott’s voice. Shit. 

“Hello boo. I am really sorry, but I got a lot of work to do. I will call you tonight and we can see tomorr…” 

This might be my only chance. So, I use all my strength and manage to kick a nearby table over and spit the rag out of my mouth. “Help!” I yell before Gerald manages to shut me up. 

“What was that?” Scott asks and pushes past Kate.

“What are you doing babycakes? Why is he here cuffed and bleeding. What is going on babe?” Scott asks looking confused.

Kate walks to him. “Oh babe, I can explain…” and knocks him out with a swift left hook. 

Soon he is lying tied up next to me and the captors are fighting. I shouldn’t have yelled, now we are both in this mess. 

“How on earth did he just walk in here without any warning?!! Kate yells. “You were supposed to install security cameras and motion detectors!”

Gerald yells back at her. “Those are installed and functioning fully, but would you care to explain me how the fuck did he bypass them? Did you give him the code to the security system?” 

She frowns angrily thinking. “The same code shuts alarms and opens the gate. He must have seen the code in my calendar. Anyway, this was never supposed to be a hiding location. This was the house I pretended to live in for god's sake.” She huffs. “We should move them to the basement anyway, in case we get other visitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for kudos (and other positive feedback) for the chapter seven. Those made me really happy^^
> 
> This chapter was written fully today, so sorry for all the mistakes. I should probably find a beta anyway. 
> 
> X  
> Shirazia


	9. Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time, but I have been suffering from a nasty writer's block-.  
> So I decided to post this now, even though it is pretty short and I am not completely happy with it. So uhm thanks for reading this.  
> X  
> Shirazia

Pain explodes in my head and I wake up. Apparently we are in a car and we have stopped. Where have they taking us? My mind is blurry and I try to move, but I can’t..  
I hear footstep and expect Kate or Gerald to open the door, but instead of that a faint conversation can be heard. 

“Sir, one of your car lights wasn’t working so I have to unfortunately fine you. Could you show me your driver license?” A stern sounding male voice asks. 

Police has stopped us, this is our chance. I try to scream or move, but I'm unable to speak or move my body. It must be because of that nasty drug Kate injected in my arm.  
I have never felt this frustrated. So close...there must be a way. I desperately try to move any of my body parts or to scream, but when I finally manage to move one of my legs we are already back on the road. I scream inside my head, still unable to produce a sound.

Some time, probably less than an hour, Scott is finally waking up after being unconsciousness since they sedated him at the house, and it looks like he is in great pain. I crawl closer my hands and feet tightly zip tied. It’s dim in the van , but still I can clearly see bruises marring his skin. Gerald was not exactly gentle with him, but to be fair I highly doubt I look any better. 

“Hey Scott, are you ok?” I rasp. I feel sorry for dragging him into this mess, but still a small voice in my head keeps yelling angrily: he left you for her and she is the reason you are both in this mess.

“No...hurts.” Scott mumbles his speech slurring and trying to move his hands but it's useless, his hands and ankles are ziptied like mine. “What happened?” 

He manages to ask.

“Your girlfriend is a psychopath, who kidnapped me because she is absolutely nuts and you too, cause you found out about me being kidnapped.”

“Huh.” That shuts him up, but when I am already back on focusing on my escape scheming he decides to open his big stupid mouth and adds sounding oh so sure of himself. “It must be some kinda misunderstanding. She would never do something like that.” 

Absolutely fantastic, Scott is in denial.  
I snort and roll my eyes. “You think that I am lying. Come on, tell me McCall how and why would I fake being kidnapped? Come on, don’t be stupid.”

"Because you are angry that I left you?" He suggests. 

I just huff at him. "You are not that great and I got a new boyfriend anyway."

He looks like he is still in denial, but after some time sighs “I will only believe it, when I see her. I am sure she will let us go, if I just ask her. I am sure this is just a bad prank.”

I roll my eyes, but don’t say anything. Just my luck, I am locked up with my ex who rather believes the person who beat up and kidnapped him than me, who he has been friends and lovers for years. Really nice to find how much I meant to him, although I am not sure if it matters...I mean it looks we both are going to die in less than 24 hours, so maybe it doesn't really matter that much. 

We lean against the opposite walls, neither of us speaking. it is not like we would have anything to say to each other anyway. I end drifting to sleep. The car halting to stop wakes me up. I frown, I guess we are finally in our destination, whatever it is.  
I am on a verge of panic attack and afraid of what is going to happen when they open the van's door, but also kinda relieved that the car has finally stopped. I mean I would prefer it if Kate would stay away forever, cause she is bad news and I got no plan or idea of what to do to save our sorry butts from this mess, but on the other hand I am also really hungry and need to pee, and I would rather not pee my pants. 

Kate pulls the door open flashing us one of her award winning fake smiles. “Good morning boys!”

Scott perks up smiling happily, like she would be a freaking a knight in shining armor about to save us. “Babycakes! Why are we locked up in here? This prank is not funny anymore…” 

Kate laughs. “Oh Scottie, this is no prank. I pretended to want you, so I could get what I want, and it looks like it worked well. I mean you really helped me to get close to Jackson and Boyd and get them alone. That saved me so much trouble. But oh you should seen their expressions when they found out what I am. Oh and Jackson screamed so prettily, you should have really seen it, and don't even get me started with Boyd! he almost figured me out, but he thought it was Stiles who killed Jackson, hah! Isn't that funny. Like Stiles would ever have the balls to kill someone.” She giggles. 

“Y..you killed them?” Scott asks in disbelief clearly shocked to the core. 

Shit fucking hell. In retrospect, I guess I should have guessed that she was involved in other nasty things too. “You are a fucking monster!” I shout “They did nothing. They were just normal guys and you killed them!” 

“Yes, but I had to baby.” She says smiling at gently at Scott like she is talking to a small child. “They are dangerous demonic creatures known as werewolves. There was really no other choice. We are the good guys here protecting humans and sometimes good guys have to do some dirty work.” Then she gives Scott a sad look “I really wished you wouldn’t have gotten so curious. Your worship of me was almost adorable, but now you know too much. It is really a shame to get rid of you.”

“Please Kate. I won’t tell anyone.” He utters, sounding desperate like he would have just realized the danger. But Kate ignores his pleading, instead turning his attention to me. “You can save you and your friend in here, we can let him live. You two only have to fulfill two conditions. You promise to not to tell anyone and you will bring us the Hales. I have no interest of you, but you are the way to get to Derek, although apparently he is not that into you as he hasn’t came to look for you, even though we sent him that video of you getting beaten up to a pulp.” 

That stings. I look away telling myself that Derek cares about me and will come to look for me. He is probably just uh..doesn't know where to look for me? But there is a small voice at the back of my head reminding me that we have only been together for, well not even for a month. Would he really risk his life to save someone he just met? I mean sure he likes me to some extent, but maybe I am just not that important to him…” 

“Do it.” Scott whispers eyes wide and scared.

“No.” I bark. “You will kill us anyway and at least now Derek is safe.” No matter how appealing she made it sound I am sure she would kill us anyway just to secure her back and I really don’t want Derek to get into her nasty claws. She is clearly bats shit crazy and extremely dangerous. 

She looks almost impressed “Oh you are not stupid as you look Stiles, but are you really willing to die for him and let your friend in here die too just because of some werewolf who doesn’t even want you.” 

I am about to answer when she flashes me another almost amused looking smile. “Oh but it actually doesn’t matter if you want to help us or not ….well ok, if you don’t, it is going to be more painful to you, but you in the end you are going to help us whether you want to or not. “ 

I grit my teeth I need to come up with a plan, and fast. But before I can come up with anything the guy, Gerald pulls me out the van none too gently and I stumble to the ground hitting my head. 

Kate steps closer and pushes another syringe into my arm quicker than I can do anything about it. It stings and before I lose my consciousness I can hear her whispering “I will enjoy cutting your friend’s toes off. I bet he will scream even prettier than Jackson.”


	10. Meeting again

They say anything that doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, but at this point I am kinda hoping this will just kill me cause my head, and well pretty much my whole body is hurting, hurting like it had never hurt before. This must be how it feels to be tortured for information by highly trained psychopaths. The ground feels cold and harsh under my knees. I feel dizzy and when I open my eyes I can see my palms bleeding red. 

What is going on? Where am I? Why am I hurt? 

… Kate, being kidnapped...I am in danger. 

The only coherent thought in my mind is that I need to get away from here and asap. I need to go to hospital...I am bleeding too much. That much I can understand even though my thoughts are all over and I all I can really focus on is the pain, it's just too much to be ignored. 

I try to scramble up supporting myself against the graffiti covered brick wall, but something hits me making me to fall on the ground. A huge black dog has pushed me to the ground and is almost on top of me, almost like it would be trying to shield me  
…wait a minute. Derek? Derek is here! 

Then a bullet hits the spot where my head was five seconds ago. Another bullet hits near me. This is really bad.

“Derek?”

But Derek just forcefully pushes me towards the trash cans. I’m confused but try my best crawl to that direction. Suddenly Derek whines loudly and I can see blood tainting his black fur. Shit, we are still getting shot at. Not my best day, not even in the top ten. How the fuck I even ended up in this mess? I am just am average dude working in a donut shop to make the ends meet, not some wanna be hero or even a wanna be gangster. 

“Are you ok Derek? Of course you are not, you just got shot.” I babble. I am a nervous wreck and that unfortunately translates into fast phased word vomit. 

Derek gives me final push and I collapse behind a nasty smelling trash can. I can hear sirens and bullets flying and I still got no idea of what is going on. All I know is that Kate has obviously dumped me somewhere, I am hurt, Derek is here and we are being shot at. 

Suddenly the shots end and place becomes eerily quiet. I push my face into his soft fur. We need to get up and out of here. I need to help him and myself, but my body refuses to move. There is too much blood and I am not sure whose it is, but my head is getting dizzier and my conscience is slipping. 

“Sir? Sir are you hurt?” A lady holding a handgun asks trying to catch my attention. My eyes close. 

…on the next day...

Beep Beep Beep, a steady beeping can be hurt and it smells strongly of chemicals. When I open my eyes all I can see is white: the sheets are white and the walls are white, even all the furniture is white. I guess I am in hospital or after life is a lot different than I would ever assumed it to be. I am still in pain though so I guess I didn't make it to heaven, basically my whole body is still aching, but it is less intense than I think it was. That's something. 

“Oh great, you are up! Do you remember your name?” Middle aged lady dressed in scrubs asks enthusiastically. So, this is hospital after all. 

“Stiles.” I mumble. “Is Derek ok?”

“Derek? There was only a dog with you when the police and medics arrived.” 

“Yeah, uh he is my dog. Where is he? I think he got shot too.” I bite my lip. What if he didn't make it. 

“Oh his owner picked him up. A man named Peter Hale. Apparently the dog had ran away when he was walking it. It was actually quite cute the dog refused to leave you and followed the medics to the ambulance, he only left you when his owner came and chastised him. Well anyway dear, you had no id with you so could you fill in these documents. A doctor will be you shortly to check up on you, but even without him checking you I can tell you that you are going to most likely to be spending at least few more days in here. You got wounded pretty bad kid.” 

I nod and take the pen and the thick pile of documents. Thank god I am still covered by my dad’s medical insurance because spending days in a hospital is not cheap. 

“Oh and also police will be come to have a little chat about what happened, but if you want to call someone there is a pay phone you can use in the lobby.”

I sigh, police. Of course I will have to talk to them, but it is gonna tough to explain this whole mess. A thought suddenly crosses my mind: where is Scott? I have to ask it as soon as the nurse comes back. 

… Two hours later... 

So, at least the doctor gave me good news. I will be released from the hospital tonight after the police has questioned me about the events. The pain meds have kicked in and I am feeling better than when I woke up, but I am still not exactly in 100 % of health. Can’t still say I would exactly be thrilled to talk to the officers. Ah and here they are. 

“Mr Stillinski few questions we have few questions for you.” A stern looking guy barks at me as soon as he has crossed the threshold. “This is officer Brown and I am Officer Hernandez. First of all..”

It’s exhausting and their questions seems to take forever. They ask about every little detail and half a time it feels like they don’t even believe me. I tell them that Kate was crazy and believed that I was acquainted with some mythical creatures. In turn the officer Brown, he is the nicer one, tells me that I was found at an abandoned factory area. There had been a shoot-out involving Kate, Gerald and police officers had only been there because some worried old lady had seen movement inside the factory that used to manufacture chemicals and a security company had came in to check it and then they had called the police, when they saw people armed to the teeth and me bleeding on the floor. 

Apparently the old guy, Gerald survived and is in prison waiting for the court hearing, but Kate’s body was not found and what is the worst Scott is still missing. That makes me feel really uncomfortable. Even now this is still not over. I am so tired of this I just want to cuddle with Derek, eat pizza and watch Netflix. A sour thought enters my mind, but what exactly is the situation between me and him. Sure he came to rescue but why is he not here?

“Hey! Someone came to pick you up mister Stillinski.” A nurse says peeking her head in. “His name is Taylor Wolf. Says he is your family friend. Do you want me to let him in?”

I frown but nod. The name is pretty good hint of who the visitor actually is after all. Almost as soon I can finish my thought he is already standing front of me wearing a track suit, beanie and sunglasses, instead of his normal expensive suits. 

“Hello Peter.” 

“Hello Stiles. Put clothes on and follow me.” 

“But what...you can’t just boss me around and what is the deal with the fake name anyway?” This is all so confusing. 

He rolls his eyes. “Don’t be difficult. Do you want to see Derek or not?”

I nod and put clothes on and in minutes the papers are signed and we are on our way to god knows where, but I think I can trust Peter. He is Derek’s uncle after all and I am pretty sure he is not going to kill me. After all if he had wanted to do it he would have plenty of opportunities before. 

We arrive to a house in suburbs of Albany after a fairly long and quiet ride. The house is nice in a non-descriptive upper middle class way with a lush front garden. He opens the front door and almost instantly I am tackled and licked all over by a very familiar black dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading=) 
> 
> As you may have noticed the chapters are a bit shorter now, because that way you will get chapters more often than once in a two months lol. Anyway, I am always open for constructive criticism and love hearing your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
